narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Athos
,Amaterasu Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blaze Release Magatama Tsukuyomi Shield of Black Flames Susanoo , Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, , Abyss Seal, Chakra Draining Seal, Chakra Seal, Contract Seal, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Generic Sealing Technique, Iron Armour Seal, Left Arm Fuinjutsu, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Torii Seal, Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth, Weight Seal, , Barrier Encampment Method, Big Ball Rasengan Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Eye Mind Reading, Fury, Great Spiralling Ring, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mayfly, Mental Barricades, Mind Reading, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Scroll Communication Technique, Silent Killing, Spiralling Ring, Summoning Technique(Sparrows, Rashomon), Time Reversal Technique, Twin Rasengan, , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Transmission, Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, Telegram Flash, , Healing Power , Daytime Tiger, Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, -Awkwardly placed Nara Hiden Header- Black Spider Lily, Shadow Clutch Technique, Shadow Constriction Shadow Gathering Technique, Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Shadow–Neck Binding Technique, Shadow Sewing Technique, , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Uzumaki Triangle Seal , Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Rasengan , Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees' Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Rasengan, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall |tools= Abyss Scrolls, Ōken, Kirk's Necklace Rebellion, Senju Beans, Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru) |clan = Uzumaki Clan}} Background Former Uzumaki leader, was unfortunately slayed by the Godaime Tsuchkage, and now serves as an Edo Tensei zombie to the his son. Dark Choices Athos is once again among the living, escaping the binds of Edo Tensei and regaining his will... But at what costs? Appearance His outfits range between both formal and casual wear but things that stay the same were his crimson red hair, his topaz eyes, and his tan skin. When revealed, on his left arm there was a tattoo that was over his forearm. His hair now stretches almost down to his ankles now. Travelling Outfit Athos' whole form is draped in a deep gray hooded cloak that closes in the front to fully hide the man's feature. Upon the right side of his waist rests a blade made by a friend for him, Ōken. Beneath the cloak, Athos wears an armored chest plate, and an armored gauntlet that covers his left arm fully. His right arm only dons a simple short black sleeve, hinting that beneath the armor is a black shirt that presses gently against his form. Resting on the outside of his cloak, strapped to his back, rests a momentum of a fallen friend; Rebellion. Uzumaki Clan Leader After regaining the title of Uzumaki Clan Leader, this man wasted not a single moment asking his parent figures to make him another cloak. This cloak stretches down to almost his heels, where one could find an intricate black pattern that almost imitates flames across the bottom. The same designed was on the long sleeves of the leader's cloak, located at the end of the sleeves near the hands. The cloak itself is a soft red color, with a tint of orange, that compliments the black rims. On the center of the back would rest the Uzumaki Clan Symbol in red, outlined in black, as it's per usual look. Although Athos doesn't carry his large, demon-killing blade when in this attire and inside the village, he does still hold his blade known as Oken. Save for his cloak, all he usual wears is a shirt and pair of pants that vary in color. Uzumaki Aftermath Now that he no longer has a village that claims him, the man worries not about dressing himself properly. The man is usually now seen within a sleeveless shirt and baggy sweats to match, the colors varying. Around his neck rests his brother Kirk's necklace. Personality The man was a carefree male but at the same time his feelings were easily upset. The man was emotional about many things, never enjoying the way that Shinobi had to live their lives. His demeanor always gave a sense of pride but never did this stop him from crying. Abilities Other than his Sharingan, the man could utilize Fuinjutsu and the Shadow Manipulation of the Nara. He was proficient in both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, not being much of a distance fighter. Many Notes - Strong enough to shatter Crystal Release. - Strong enough to shatter Ice Release. - Strong enough to bend Adamantium in a single punch. - Even if you have Lotus Mastered, Athos is still stronger and, probably, faster. - Can shoot lightning without Handseals. - Can also use most lightning Jutsu without Handseals. - Thanks to his Strongest Shield and immense strength, his can stop/throw off a Hyuuga's Rotation. - Is so close with Saiken, he calls him Sai-kun. - Can fight on par with a Susanoo without strength enhancements. - Despite not having a Byakugan, after years of training with his brothers and members of the Hyuuga Clan, Athos is one of the only people without the Hyuuga eyes that can use the Juuken fighting style, just as well as any Hyuuga can. (More to come) Category:Deceased Characters